rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow is an ice golem created by Elsa in the Disney animated film ''Frozen''. He serves as her castle's guard. Appearance Marshmallow is a huge, golem-like figure made of snow and ice. He has a large upper body with long arms, and a smaller lower body with short legs, making him resemble the stereotypical muscular man. He has empty eye sockets that glow blue when angry, and a large mouth that can spit snow when he yells. When he is enraged, large blue spikes protrude out of his back, as well as out of his hands and mouth to resemble teeth and claws. Personality Created to be a guard and drive off anyone who intrudes on Elsa's castle, Marshmallow is a force of anger and intimidation that reacts violently to intruders. He listens only to Elsa and represents her strong desire to be left alone. While it is unclear if he would ever truly hurt anyone, he does eventually leave the intruder alone if they are far enough away from Elsa's castle. Marshmallow does not stop until the job is done, or unless he is defeated, as it happened with Hans. Despite all this, Marshmallow does have a soft side. He seems happy to wear Elsa's tiara in the end credits of the film, and was passively confused when Olaf and Kristoff brought the Snowgies into the castle. Powers and Abilities Marshmallow has the ability to fight with his huge body and strength, as well as his ability to breathe blizzards and the spikes that appear from his body when he is angry. He mostly fights with brute strength. He also has the ability to regenerate body parts from snow, much like Olaf, and does not get hurt from large falls. Weapons Marshmallow does not use any weapons to fight, instead using his sheer size and strength to do so. Role in Crossover Marshmallow's role in the crossover is usually relegated to Elsa's Ice Castle, made as a bodyguard and nothing else. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup has a hard time swallowing the idea of Marshmallow, as being a walking talking golem, but eventually excepts the idea of it. In some fanfiction Marshmallow can be seen attacking Hiccup, to get him away from Elsa's ice castle but is usually fought off and beaten by Toothless. After that, their relationship is neutral. Jack Frost In most stories, Jack first meets Elsa at her Ice Castle, leading to a brief confrontation with Marshmallow, only for her to call it off. From then on, the relationship between the two remains neutral. Merida DunBroch Both exude a quick reaction and hands-on method of getting things done, leading to stomping and the firing of arrows at each other at the drop of hat. Rapunzel Corona according to Rapunzel's personality, she might see marshmallow as a sweet talking snowman first, like olaf. marshmallow, however, would not see her as a great danger to him or his mistress, elsa. Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Former Antagonists Category:Monsters